Gwen
'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Asami Yamamoto '''is one of the contestants staying at the resort in Total Drama Throwback. She formerly competed on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama All-Stars. Personality Gwen is a goth girl who usually spends her time at the resort drawing or writing in her diary. While she can come off as cold and distant at first, Gwen is actually just guarded, and is actually a very caring person. This is most notable when looking at her interactions with Cody, Trent, Bridgette, and Courtney - the former two being her best friends and the latter two being her crushes and later girlfriends. Gwen is very quick to come to the aid of those she cares about, regardless of how others may see it. Though she's usually calm, once Gwen is angered she will not back down, as noted by Trent, who states that "once she has that fire in her eyes, no one can snap her out of it." When angry, Gwen acts on impulse and once calmed down seems to almost snap out of a trance. This is seen when she breaks Harold's arm and says she "didn't think she would do it." Gwen is also shown to get flustered rather easily - when confessing to Bridgette, she talks ''extremely ''quickly, and has difficulty forming sentences. Notable Actions Along with Eva, Gwen helps with setting up Cody and Noah when the two are unable to act on their mutual attraction, being the one to help Cody with calming down after the Cards Against Humanity game before leading him into the planned location she had set up with Eva earlier. Gwen plays a major role in the death of "Sadie", being the first one to take physical action at Sadie's homophobic comments. She is the one who initially knocks Sadie unconscious after fighting her in the pool, and has to be held back by Trent when Sadie regains consciousness and starts saying transphobic things. Gwen misses the initial reveal that "Sadie" was really Ezekiel, as she is playing Mario Kart. However, she is filled in via texts from Alejandro and Eva. Gwen participates in the Board Game Online games, and manages to win the second game. In both the first and third game, she places second. Gwen participates in Harold's Zeke Hunt, or as she calls it, the Gwen Kills Zeke Hunt, under the codename "LesbiGwen". She takes over the position of leader from Harold, and is the leader of the Left Team. Gwen is the first one to spot Zeke, and tackles him to the ground. She later smashes one of his kneecaps as revenge for hitting on her and deadnaming Cody and Trent. After Zeke's death, Gwen is one of the many characters to head to the calm down room, however, she goes there in order to comfort her best friends, who are both reeling from the Hunt. Gwen is the first one to pick up on Trent's crush on Tyler, inviting him to come along with her and Trent when she brings the latter to her room in order to cheer him up. She later has a breakdown over her inability to help Trent, stating that all she knows how to do is ask people if they want to play video games. When Josee arrives at the resort, Gwen immediately shows disdain for her, disliking her superiority complex. She argues with Josee about who the true "Lesbian Goddess" is, before getting annoyed with herself for taking it so seriously. Gwen is absent when Izzy bites off Justin's dick, as she was shopping with Trent at the time. Cody fills her in on the details, and Gwen is shown to be horrified. Gwen went to prom with Bridgette, and was runner-up for Prom Queen. Gwen accompanies the group visiting Harold at the hospital, and calls shotgun on the way there. She is frustrated when Cody gets it on the way back and falls asleep in the car. Gwen is one of the people on the Sushi Trip, taking shotgun on the way there and driving on the way back. She offers to switch spots with Tyler, but he declines. After Tyler falls off the roof, Gwen takes several people to visit him in the hospital. She is notably disgusted by the Doctor's interest in Tyler's crotch, and is later shown to think that the "special treatment" is weird. When Bridgette gets into trouble, Gwen is the one who picks her up, and comforts her in the food court with pasta. She later breaks Harold's arm, annoyed by his constant pestering of Noah. When Cody is upset after learning the story, Gwen brings him chocolate milk, and brings him to his room when he gets tired. She comforts him, Bridgette, and Trent, until Tyler arrives and begins to talk about Smash, after which she starts to laugh at him for getting juggled. When Courtney smashes Carlos (Trent's guitar) over Cody's head, Gwen goes out and buys him a new one, and joins Jo's Courtney Pranking Initiative, suggesting that they put a beef bouillon cube in Courtney's shower head. Gwen is the leader of the Alejandro and Duncan Ikea Escape Plan, and locates the two by shouting "Your Mom" into the megaphone multiple times. She later gets banned from the Ikea for telling the beach story. When Courtney, Alejandro, and Duncan get into a shouting match, Gwen attempts to stay out of it, until her kiss with Duncan is brought up and Courtney turns on her, causing Gwen to admit her longtime crush on Courtney. After getting the okay from Bridgette and a short talk, Gwen asks Courtney to be her girlfriend, and the two kiss until they are interrupted by Kitty and Beardo. Gwen later becomes stressed by the fighting going on between many of her friends, and requests Bridgette's help, though her own personal idea, a Smash fight, ends up solving the problem. Cody and Courtney's continued dislike of each other makes Gwen upset, and she leaves the group chat, rejoining when the Bear arrives. Courtney is the one who adds her back. As one of the three characters fluent in Japanese, Gwen has been shown speaking the language on multiple occasions, usually when in conversation with Trent. She has been called upon before by Cody to translate when Alejandro and Trent are talking about him. Gwen also tends to relapse into Japanese when angry, as shown by her fight with "Sadie". Notable Quotes * "Sadie here said lesbians were ugly, so I beat the shit out of her." * "トークショー、ヒット." (Talk shit, get hit.) * "I'm literally dating Bridgette." * "Can I take credit as one of the original Heatherphobes?" * "I like girls. Women. Ladies." * "Hey. Welcome to the shitshow." * "No one wants to hear about your penis, Justin." * "トレントン立花、それはあなたが今までに言いました." (Trenton Tachibana, that is the gayest thing you've ever said.) * "トレントにはボーイフレンドがいる!" (Trent has a boyfriend!) * "I would like to thank the Academy of Women Loving Women for giving me the incredible honour of being Lesbian Goddess. Shoutout to Trent and Cody, my best friends and MLM solidarity, for always being there and encouraging me to talk to girls instead of sitting there like an idiot. Thank you to my brother, who said "I thought we were Japanese-Canadian." when I came out to him. And most of all, thank you to my brilliant and amazing girlfriend, Bridgette, for just existing, because the world is a better place with you in it. Thank you for this honour, and thank you for your time." * "God if you're out there, please let Trent stop freaking it so he can come ''help ''me." * "私はビーチの上で私のプッシーを手に入れました. そして、今、私の元ボーイフレンドの才能は、このイケアでファックを得ることができますか?" (I got my pussy eaten out on a beach and it was fan-''fucking-tastic but now my ex-boyfriend's talents are going to waste. Can we get a fucking F in this Ikea?) * "Siri how to tell Cody and Trent I'm dating Courtney?" Background Gwen is half Japanese on her father's side, and has mentioned that she took martial arts as a child. Presumably, Gwen's proficiency with Japanese comes from her childhood as well, given that she's very comfortable with the language, though she doesn't speak it as often as Trent. Trivia *Gwen is polyamorous. *Gwen owns a shirt that says "Nobody Knows I'm A Lesbian," with "(Except Cody)" written on it in permanent marker. *Gwen is one of the few characters to not have their crush revealed in front of everyone. While many suspect, the knowledge only becomes public after Gwen and Bridgette start their relationship. *Gwen's crush on Courtney, however, becomes known by several people, as she admits it when talking about the Duncan Incident. *Gwen is one of four characters to punch someone during Total Drama Throwback. In her case, it was "Sadie". *Gwen set up Cody's Unofreak account. *According to Cody's rules (revealed in the CAH chat), Gwen is one of the three people with permission to call him a twink. *Gwen's favourite Mario Kart game is Mario Kart Wii. *When she played Mario Kart with Cody and Trent, Gwen placed first on Rainbow Road and second in Coconut Mall. She was in third place on Moonview Highway before the game was interrupted. *Gwen is a competitive Super Smash Brothers player. She mains Marth, and has since Melee. *According to Trent, Gwen is scarily good at Cards against Humanity. *LesbiGwen is apparently the username that Gwen uses for everything. *Gwen has a black belt in karate. *According to many of the former contestants, Gwen is the Lesbian Goddess. *Gwen, along with Izzy, is one of two characters to break another character's arm. *Gwen's car is named Ryu - not after the Street Fighter character. He is a 1967 Ford Mustang. *Gwen keeps a picture of herself, Trent, and Cody in her wallet. *Gwen is one of seven characters with a body count. Category:TDT Characters Category:Lesbians Category:Multilingual Characters Category:People with a Kill Count